The Traveling Murderer
by vreddy92
Summary: A murderer has promised to commit a murder in each state in the United States. Can Shawn stop him before 50 people are dead? Please R&R!


**The Traveling Murderer**. by Vreddy92

Disclaimer: I am not the owner, producer, writer, or director of Psych. I am just a fan, and am therefore writing this "fan"fic. I do not own Psych, its producing company, any subsidaries, or the rights to any of its merchandise. All I own is this fanfic, so please don't take it away from me, because that would leave me with nothing!

This is an old fanfic that I wrote over 2 years ago, and never finished. It was on this website but after reading it with more mature eyes I have decided not only to complete it, but to completely redo it. Hope you like!

Chapter 1: Leaving Santa Barbara

Near the shores of sunny Santa Barbara, CA, lies the head office of the psychic detective agency Psych. This agency has solved multiple gruesome cases that have baffled the most veteran detectives of the Santa Barbara Police Department. At the head of this institution is the eccentric, but brilliant, Shawn Spencer. His powers of observation and analysis give him some of the best deductive reasoning skills in the world.

"Gus, have you seen my phone? I know I left it right here!" Shawn called out to his best friend and partner in business.

"How should I know Shawn? I'm not the one who left it on the back of a radio controlled car!" Gus replied.

Shawn looked around for a little while before he noticed the remote control for the car was on the ground. Since he put it on the table, and it was now on the ground, it was obvious that the remote fell. Not only that, but it fell in such a way that the car should be…

"Found it! In a bag of potato chips!" Shawn yelled out. He heard Gus reply "Shawn, can we go? I don't want to be late! Our flight leaves in 4 hours and there's gonna be traffic on the way to Los Angeles."

Shawn and Gus were planning on going on vacation to Hawaii. After the number of cases they had solved, Gus demanded a break. Shawn acquiesced in the end, and they were getting ready to leave. As they put their luggage in the back of the familiar, small Toyota Echo, Shawn went back inside the office and grabbed his police radio.

"Shawn, there will be no need for that. No cases, remember?" Gus reminded Shawn. Shawn replied, "Seriously dude? Fine…" and put the police radio back in the office. He locked it on his way out and then got into the little car for the 2 hour drive to Los Angeles.

They parked Gus's company car at the airport and entered the terminal. After checking in their luggage and getting their boarding passes, they were about ready to embark on the vacation they so desperately deserved. They walked to the security line, and after about 20 minutes of waiting in line and Shawn's constant complaining, they made it to the bag screening. Gus went first, putting his bag on the belt and passing the metal detector. No surprise to anyone, he was cleared. Shawn put his bag on the belt and passed the metal detector. No surprise to anyone, the detector went off.

"Sir, please remove all metals from your person and place them in this tray," said a surprisingly buff TSA agent. Shawn acquiesced, and he passed the metal detector. However, his bag did not make it through.

"Sir, you have far too many liquids and gels in your bag. Did you not read the signs saying that you can only have 3 bottles in a 1 quart ziplock bag?"  
"Of course I did, but I had more!"  
"I understand that sir, but that doesn't change the fact that this stuff isn't allowed."  
"Right, because a terrorist is going to use hair gel and shaving cream to commit murder…"

Gus groaned, and the TSA guard suddenly became very stern. "Mr…Spencer, come with me. You will be subjected to special screening."  
Gus interjected, "But sir, our flight leaves in under an hour!"  
The TSA guard replied, "I don't really care. Your friend has proven himself to be a threat to airport security, and will be screened."

After Shawn was strip-searched and cleared, a voice came up on the intercom, "Will passengers Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster please report to gate 59A to board Delta Flight 2092 to Atlanta?"

"Shawn, I still don't understand why we have to connect in Atlanta when there's a direct flight to Honolulu!" complained Gus. He was starting to realize what a mistake it was to let Shawn book the tickets. Shawn responded, "Gus, I told you, the only direct flight to Honolulu is at 8:35 in the morning. I wasn't going to wake up that early!"

What surprised Gus the most was that he was actually surprised. Typical Shawn, he thought. However, there was little that could be done now. They went to the gate and gave the flight attendant their boarding passes. When they boarded the plane, the purser told them to go to the back of the plane. Shawn pretended to be confused, assuring her that they had booked first class tickets. When the purser looked at the boarding pass, she assured them that they had the right seats. After arguing with her, the pilot passed by and returned to the cockpit. The way he touched the purser's arm told him all he needed to know.

"Love affair with the captain, huh?" he asked the purser. The purser asked him what he meant, and he explained that he was a psychic with the police department, and knew that they were having an affair. After looking at Shawn in disbelief for several minutes, she caved, "I believe we do have two empty seats for you two gentlemen, after all." She then closed the boarding doors and left, obviously embarrassed.

"Shawn, you've gotta stop that, you made things very awkward for her." Gus said. "I know man, but how nice are these seats?" Shawn replied. Gus sighed. They were nice seats, after all.

Please R&R!


End file.
